


college girl

by Edenss



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, SethKate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenss/pseuds/Edenss
Summary: A series of events of Kate in college, featuring the Gecko brothers.





	college girl

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I really miss these 3 and this has been sitting in my drafts for ages, it's kind of cringe lmao but I'd love feedback and whatnot. I'm also working on a RichieKisa fic so stay tuneddd. Also this is post season 3 so everything that happened in the series still applies.

He pulled up outside of the building and killed the ignition. Drumming his fingers against the dashboard, he took a deep breath.

Seth Gecko saw it all. Prison, Culebras, Demons from hell. But if there's one thing he couldn’t stand was teenagers.

It was his turn to pick up Kate from college and boy did he hate it. Plus, Richie was too busy delving into his culebra-y business which Seth hadn't cared about to ask.

Seth pulled out a flask from one of the compartments of his suit. He took a long, hard sip, savouring the taste of the liquor before stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

They began flooding out like a swarm of bees hovering around their jackpot honey. His eyes scanned the crowd for the mop of brown hair he was accustomed to seeing. A group of young girls walked past him, flashing their best smiles, a chorus of giggles following after them.

Seth never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

"Better make this quick." He mumbled to himself. With each passing moment, he was beginning to grow impatient so he began to investigate himself. He walked through the giant masses of students, barging past and receiving dirty looks in the way. He was successful in reaching the large double doors to the school until a hand grabbed out to reach him.

"Excuse me, sir? You're not allowed in there, this is the students' entrance." A woman alerted him. Her accent was thick and heavy. Frustration was evident on his face and this woman telling him no was beginning to aggravate him even more.

She stood right in front of him, a plump, round lady barricading the doors. He tried his best to briskly slip past her but that remained a challenge when he could feel her gaze penetrating his soul over the thick rim of her granny glasses.

"Yeah I know that." He protested, balancing his weight on his toes, he looked over the granny down the hall but she continued to block him further. "Look I just want to see if - "

His eyes landed on her. Walking down the halls, a smile on her face and a certain bounce to her step. Happiness radiated off her; she was beautiful and glowing. A constant reminder that she was far too good for him.

She noticed the commotion outside between a certain Gecko and a teacher. Her walk broke out to a quick jog, she knew Seth and his tendencies. A few harmless words could turn into a full-blown argument.

" _Señora Castillo! Està bien_ , I know him. He's here for me." The words flowed smoothly out of her mouth and Seth tried his hardest to fight off a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah, _està bien_! See I was here for her." Seth retorted. Kate shot him a 'not helping' look to which he replied with a single shrug of his shoulders.

A dissatisfied look was on the face of the woman/granny but it softened at the likes of Kate. "Hmm alright Miss Fuller you may go. Don't forget your assignment is due on Monday!"

" _Si, si_ , I haven't forgotten senora! Adios!" Her words were rushed as she hooked her arm around Seth's and dragged him away before another argument could ensue.

Her eyes raked over parking lot for his car, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't parked too far away. With her arm still clutching onto his she lead him towards it, shoving him into the drivers seat before rounding the back to get into her own.

"Hey I had that under control y'know?" Seth claimed, breaking his reluctant silence. Kate rolled her eyes, one thing for sure is that he did _not_ have that under control.

"Oh right, you sure did." Kate drawled, sarcasm oozing from her voice. She adjusted the strap of her belt before settling into the seat of the car. Seth started up the engine before reversing it out of the car park. Relief swept over him knowing he was finally away from that hellhole.

"Man, picking you up made me realise how much I hate school kids." He spoke with one arm resting on the arm rest.

He was steering the wheel with ease, the roads were empty, not a car insight. Her head was resting against the window as she was tired after a long day.

"Tell me about it. I may be a college student but some students can be annoying.” Kate voiced. “Especially that Matt guy..." She mumbled the last part to herself, she never expected Seth to hear it. Besides it's not like it was a big deal anyways, she had other things to worry about. Like that assignment.

He whipped his head towards her, she had his full attention now and she could feel another argument brewing. "I'm sorry, who? Matt?"

"Oh he's no one, just some guy. You know the weather's really great today." Kate replied cheerfully in a failed effort to change the subject.

_"Kate."_

She knew him and she _knew_ that look. Brows furrowed as his big, hazel eyes screaming at her to confide in him. He was concerned and she wasn't making it any easier for him.

"Matt keeps on hitting on me even though I keep turning him down." Kate told him. She felt a little more at ease knowing that if any harm did come to her because of Matt, she could rely on Seth to comfort her.

Kate turned her attention towards Seth and could hear him grumbling incoherent words underneath his breath. Things like 'college was a bad idea' and 'never should've let you go'.

She could see his knuckles were turning white as a result of gripping the steering wheel too hardly. He was pissed.

"Seth." She called his name but he ignored her, although he took no joy in doing so. Her voice was like a soothing melody to his ears and he wanted nothing more than to continue speaking with her but he was pissed another guy was hitting on his girl.

But why was he mad? Kate wasn't even his girl, no Seth could never admit that. He couldn't come to terms with his own feelings besides she was too good and he was still a criminal. Although college was the better option, he knew letting her attend was a still bad idea despite his arguments. Kate had managed to reason with him. She didn't have the years of experience when it came to bank robbing like Seth and Richie.

They both had an education and Kate wasn't sure if she wanted to be holding the gun in the face of a bank teller for the rest of her life.

"Seth?" His eyes were set straight on the road, his eyes stern and a wrinkle in his brow.

"Seth. Please talk to me."

Kate placed her hand on his arm. A gentle touch; nothing more, nothing less. However, his arm felt as if it were on fire, sparks igniting every part of his body. Every nook and cranny. Her touch was his kryptonite and he knew he couldn't stay angry at her for too long.

Seth slowly turned his head, he looked at her and felt himself get lost in her eyes, so innocent yet mysterious at the same time. He couldn't help soften his expression before looking away quickly, after all he couldn't let Kate get any wrong ideas. Even if they felt right to _him_.

Seth was no longer mad at Kate, how could he be when she was looking at him like that? But the urge to beat up 'Matt' to a fucking pulp was beginning to seem all the more appealing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to rough up this guy? It'll send him off shittin' in his pants." He suggested but Kate shot the idea down by sending him and unsatisfied glare.

"On the other hand, a few girls were asking about you." She remarked, changing the subject. A smirk was on his lips. He knew where this was headed.

"They approached me and were like 'Kate! Who are those mysterious men that take it in turn to pick you up?! One's got a tattoo and he's so dark and handsome. The other wears glasses and he looks like some cute nerd.' I swear I never wanted to throw more in my life, I mean who do they think they are just spying on my personal life." She vented and Seth let out a light chuckle.

"Are you jealous, princess?" He teased and thought she looked adorable when that light blush tainted her cheeks a bright red.

"No! I just thought it was rude. T-that's all." Kate stammered as she spoke, _clearly_ jealous.

"You keep telling yourself that." Seth chided and she let out a grunt before turning her body back around and facing the window. Seth let out another chuckle before averting his eyes back to the road, focusing on getting them home.

Kate looked out the window, the cool glass calming her erratic nerves. She never meant to display her jealousy so openly and now was facing the symptoms of embarrassment.

Despite her embarrassment, a small smile managed to grace her lips.

And that was because of Seth Gecko.

\---

"So a x squared minus b x plus c equals zero, right?" Exhaustion was evident in Kate's voice and the last thing she wanted to be doing was working on this goddamn assignment on a Friday afternoon.

"No Kate, the formula is a x squared _plus_ b x plus c equals zero. Got it?" Richie corrected her, she let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair as she massaged her temples.

"This must be so easy for you. You're done with school and you're a braniac to top it all off." She began packing away all of her things, a signal that their current study session was over.

Screw this assignment and screw Senora Castillo. It wouldn't hurt to submit it in a few days late.

Richie left the chair he was sitting in and went to the kitchen to retrieve a beer for himself. At the moment, they were all living in a small house. Two bedrooms: one for the brothers to share and another for Kate. It wasn't much but it was more than enough for her.

He walked back into the living room, taking a sip from his beer. "Ah, if only Seth saw it that way. Besides you're the one who wanted to get back into college, right?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yes but I didn't expect it to be this hard. Guess that's what I get for missing my whole senior year."

Memories started flooding back, her Father taking her and Scott across to Mexico, claiming they need to be a family again. The Gecko brothers holding them hostage and bringing them to the Twister. Held captive under Lord Malvado's control, dying, being possessed by a queen bitch from hell.

It had been a hell of a year.

Richie noticed her distant stare, like she was there but at the same time she wasn't. But what more could he expect, she turned from an innocent girl to a ruthless monster. He would know how tough was. Having Malvado and Amaru get into his mind and body, he felt himself going insane, Lord knows how Kate must've felt since Amaru made her do questionable bad things.

She turned an innocent girl bad.

He took a his seat beside Kate, her eyes transfixed on the book, they were glossy as tears brimmed at the rims of her eyes.

"Hey," Richie called out softly, averting Kate from her thoughts, she sniffled before dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Things are different now." He reminded her as he placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Kate was still haunted by those nightmares, Amaru's face taunting her in her dreams. Things were still tough but they were much easier than before.

"You got us."

Richie sent her a small smile, igniting relief within Kate. Maybe things weren't perfect and she still had a lot to learn but for now everything was fine.

 

\---

 

To finish off her look, Kate applied a little lip gloss on her lips before puckering them up and sending a quick kiss to the mirror. She gave herself a once over and adjusted any stray hairs before grabbing her bag and shoes.

The brothers were sat lazily in the living room watching a game on the old TV, beers in their hands and boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

It was a quiet Saturday night in for the Gecko brothers, a few drinks for them before they'd retire for the night.

Kate on the other hand, was bubbly and jumpy and full of energy. She was attending her first college party.

Exiting her room, Kate strutted towards the front door as her heels clicked on the wooden floor. Grabbing the keys from the side, Kate stuffed them into her bag before calling out, "I'm heading out, be back later."

Just as she was going to make a swift exit, both brothers turned their heads and they landed on Kate.

She could feel their eyes wandering down her body, mainly Seth, lingering a little too long on the area of her chest and bare legs.

Immediately, said brother rose to his feet approaching Kate in a few quick strides. "Woah, woah, woah. Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that."

Kate rolled her eyes, mentally preparing her for the lecture coming her way. Seth's possessive trait was really starting to become irritating.

It took everything within Seth not to let his eyes wander, the purple skater dress wasn't helping his current situation too, it accentuated her mossy green eyes. He was conflicted between staring into them or sneaking a peak at the subtle cleavage.

"I'm going to a party." Kate challenged, Richie turned, his back to the pair whilst his eyes were glued to the TV screen. However it didn't mean he wasn't listening closely to their conversation.

"No way. I'm not having guys eyeing you up and down like a piece of meat. You're staying home, end of discussion." Seth finalised with the gesture of a hand. Kate crossed her arms, unintentionally drawing attention to her chest. Seth let out a cough, a form of distraction to stop himself from falling into the trap.

"Oh yeah?" Kate challenged him. She knew what effect she had on him and began to use it to her advantage.

Fluttering her eyelids she took a step towards him, she was far too close and Seth could catch scent of the flowery perfume she was wearing as it was slowly starting to intoxicate him, clouding his senses. He tried his hard to keep a straight face, Kate’s stare not once wavering.

Raising his hands and taking a step back he let out a huff of annoyance. Kate knew she had won this round and mentally applauded herself.

"Make sure you're back before 12," Seth grunted, a grin plastering itself onto her face. She was all giddy and excited just like a little kid.

"And no drinking!" Seth warned as Kate walked through the door and headed for the car.

"Yes _Daddy_." She threw over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips.

He froze, eyes fixated on her retreating figure as she hopped into the car and drove away.

When she was gone, Seth couldn’t stop the dirty images in his mind from flooding in.

 

\---

 

Pacing around the living room, Seth looked back and forth at the watch on his hand. Obscurities flying out of his mouth. "It's 11:35, why isn't she back yet?"

Richie was lazily sitting in the couch with his legs sprawled over and a beer in his hand as he watched the game, or well tried to since Seth kept walking in front of the TV therefore blocking his view.

"She left like an hour ago, would you relax?" He moaned pushing Seth out of the way. "Besides it's not even 12 yet."

Grunting, Seth collapsed onto the couch, before checking his watch one last time and retrieving a beer from the little coffee table. He popped it open and took a long, hard sip.

"Something's not right." He voiced aimlessly.

"And you're whipped."

"Shut up, Richard."

"I mean, when are you gonna man up and tell her brother?" This time, Richie spared Seth a glance and saw his brother casted deep in thought.

"Would you stop?" He denied the allegation, as if it were a crime to love Kate Fuller. "Besides I've got enough on my plate as it is."

"Oh really?" Richie questioned, his eyebrows raised. "And what would that be? Braiding her hair? Packing her lunch? Making sure she hands her homework in on time?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose before surrendering and raising his hands, Richie's commentary was not helping with his current state. "Okay, I get it."

Richie stood up and stretched as he let out a yawn. "All I'm saying Seth is you should tell her before it's too late."

Richie dragged himself to their room, he was done for the night. Leaving Seth alone with his thoughts.

An hour or two later, Seth's phone began vibrating, awakening him from the deep slumber he was in.

_Definitely not dreaming about Kate._

After wondering about Kate's whereabouts, Seth had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch. His legs were dangling off the side whilst his arms were crossed against his broad chest.

His phone had startled him, jumping out from the chair he had fallen asleep in, he scoured through the room for it.

A few minutes later he found the blasted device, the screen illuminated. The time read 12:40. It was past midnight and there was still no show of Kate.

He had 2 messages from Kate herself.

\- _Heyyy sexy **12:37**_

\- _;) **12:38**_

His eyes widened at the messages. He rubbed them, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. Something was off, Kate would never send messages like that.

Maybe she was drunk? Panic surged through Seth, he had warned her not to drink and she was driving too. God would surely hate him for sure if he let another bad thing happen to Kate all over again.

He rushed to his room and began buttoning his shirt on before slipping on a pair of trousers and a creased blazer suit. Richie was sound asleep, snoring in his bed. Where Richie was a heavy sleeper, almost dead to the world, Seth was a light one. A pin drop would be enough to wake him.

Walking over to Richie, Seth began slapping him on his face, trying to wake his brother. "Richie wake up, I need you."

His snoring ceased and his eyes cracked open, Richie reached over for his glasses as Seth threw some clothes at Richie's bed. "What the fu-"

"Get dressed and meet me in the car." Seth darted out the room, he grabbed his car keys off the table and headed straight out the door.

Within seconds he started up the car, the low rumble of the engine breaking the perfect silence. They lived in a small, quiet neighbourhood, a family of five on their right and an old couple on their left. Kate often found herself frequently visiting the elderly and helping them out. She was too kind.

Amidst his worry for her wellbeing, a quick smile made its way onto Seth's face. He really didn't deserve her, but it was quick to disappear when he realised Richie was taking too long.

"Richie!" He shouted into the house, his voice was loud enough to wake the whole road but Seth didn't care. "Get your ass out here now."

Richie emerged from the house, slamming the front door behind him. He was grumbling profanities at Seth from waking him from his sleep. He sleepily walked to the car as he was buttoning up the last of his shirt before slipping in to the shotgun seat.

"Where the hell are we going this late at night?" Richie mumbled angrily at Seth, he reversed out the driveway before speeding off into the night. "And why are we driving my car?"

"Because Kate took mine." Seth steered the wheel expertly with one hand, the other fetching his phone from his pocket. He began dialling Kate's number, of course it was memorised off by heart. "And we're going to get Kate."

Richie let out an angry groan at the mention, his reaction was exactly why Seth was so reluctant to bring Richie along. "Jesus Seth can't you let the girl have fun for once?"

The phone ringed a couple of times, but Kate never picked up. Growing frustrated Seth ended the call and shoved his phone into Richie's hands. "Here, just look at these messages she sent me."

Richie took the device and squinted his eyes as he started reading the messages, "Hey sexy, winky face." All of a sudden his tone was mocking and humorous.

"You're right, it doesn't sound like Kate." Richie came to the conclusion after reading the texts.

_"Thank yo-"_

"But that doesn't mean anything’s wrong," Richie retaliated, "For all we know she could've sent them to the wrong guy. Can't blame her for wanting to get some di-"

"Shut up, Richard!"

"Just like I said brother," Richie stated smugly as he fought off a snigger. "You totally have feelings for her."

 

\---

 

The music was loud and booming and Kate was feeling alive.

The party was in full swing and Kate currently had her lips interlocked with a jock named Brad. He was strong and muscular and was an amazing kisser too.

They were in the garden, away from the dancing and partying in the living room. It was quieter out back and the soft breeze was a nice way to cool off.

Her back was against a wall, his tall figure trapping her petite frame. His hands rested on her waist whilst hers were intertwined behind his neck. They were sharing a hot and heavy kiss, his lips devouring hers. Hurriedly, he began placing kisses down her collarbone and neck. His hands started wandering down, one of them gripping her thighs.

Kate let out a series of delicate moans, it appeared all she needed was a good make out session to relieve her frustrations. Screw Seth for not noticing her, she thought she looked hot in her little purple skater dress and if Brad appreciated her then it seemed he would have to do.

But deep down, she imagined it was Seth with his lips attached to her neck. She imagined it was Seth with his hands around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Suddenly, it felt so wrong.

Brad continued sucking on her neck, close to her cleavage. His hands travelled further and further up, dangerously close to her most private area.

The bushes rustled lightly, so quick no one would even notice. Besides everyone was wasted and the music was far too loud for anyone to hear it. The two Geckos hid as they scanned the few people loitering around for any sight of Kate.

"Goddamnit, can you see her?" Seth whispered aggressively to his brother, he was crouched down. It took everything in him not to tear apart the bushes and go storming in. However, Richie advised to act stealthily, besides a bunch of teens wouldn't react nicely to a pair of criminals dressed in suits crashing a party.

"No..." Richie on the other hand was much more calm and collected, he inspected the garden for any sign of a feisty brunette but found none to his dismay.

"This reminds me of that job we pulled back in Vien-" Seth muttered but Richie was quick to cut him off.

"Shhh! Look, over there." Richie pointed to the corner, a girl in a little purple dress could be seen however most of her was covered as a taller guy stood in front of her as he proceeded to make out with her.

When Seth's eyes landed on the sight it made his blood boil. He recognised the dress and was one hundred percent sure that the girl was Kate. He had a hard time believing it was her since passionate makeouts weren't her forte.

_It should've been him kissing her._

Dismissing the thought, Seth shook his head as he silently scolded himself for thinking of Kate like that. Realising he had enough of watching the public display of affection he rose to his feet, ready to pounce and knock the living shit out of the guy.

A strong arm latched onto Seth pulling him down. "What the fuck Richie?"

"Wait," Richie pointed again at the teenagers, urging Seth to watch them as if it were important, "look."

Seth glared at his brother. "Why would I wanna watch Kate swapping spit with some assho-"

"Just shut up and watch."

Reluctantly Seth turned his head at the sour sight, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. He saw nothing significant, the gesture making him sick to his stomach. The way the guy was sucking on her neck like some goddamn vacuum. Or the fact that she was moaning, her eyes closed and fingers tangled in his hair like she was enjoying it.

_Seth would've made her feel much better._

He suppressed a growl, his possessive side was raging to be free as he balled his hands into fists. "Richie, why the fuck would you make me-"

His words caught in his throats when he saw her cry out, "Brad, stop. Brad get your hands off me."

Panic instilled within him, Richie assessing the situation carefully. Seth was ready to jump out and murder the guy. He was livid and god be damned if he let anything happen to Kate.

But what followed had Seth freeze in his spot.

Kate kneed Brad in the crotch, causing him to tumble backwards and double over in pain, his groans lost in the music. He was on his knees as he clutched his groin.

"You bitch!"

She walked up to him, her face contorted into one of anger. "The next time a woman tells you to stop, you stop. Got it?"

"Fuck you slut!"

That was when Kate lost all her composure and punched the guy straight in the face, knocking him out as his limp body crashed straight to the floor.

The Geckos both watched in surprise, Seth's mouth hanged wide open whilst Richie smirked. The bastard had what was coming to him and Richie was proud of Kate.

"Where the hell did she learn to do that?" Seth asked aimlessly, only starting to comprehend what had just happened.

"Someone had to teach her brother."

A few other college kids looked over at Kate and their eyes widened at Brad's unconscious body lying on the floor. She panicked for a second before an excuse came to mind.

She let out a fake giggle and covered her mouth, pretending to be drunk.

"Whoopsie! Someone had a lot to drink!" She picked up a stray beer bottle off the floor and lifted the drink to her lips, showing the kids that she too was drunk.

Falling for her facade they nodded and continued with their conversations. A sigh of relief left Kate's lips. She dropped the bottle and looked over at Brad.

"Asshole." She muttered before turning around and heading back to the party.

"Told you she was a fighter." Richie stated smugly, eyeing his brother from the side. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed Richie with the flick of his hand before pushing the bushes out of the way.

"But I think I'm gonna go get my girl now."

 

\---

 

Kate wandered through the house, most of the teenagers were busy dancing or drinking. After her recent encounter, Kate was in desperate need of getting drunk.

She walked over to the kitchen, a bowl of punch sitting right in the middle. It caught her attention, the exotic fruits and juices made her seem all the more thirstier.

Kate grabbed herself a cup and began pouring the pink liquid into it. She took a sip, the drink cooling her down, it burned her throat slightly, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Deciding she wanted more, Kate poured herself another cup. There was a couple making out on the counter however Kate paid them no attention as she was too consumed in the heavenly drink.

Soon one cup became two and two became four until she lost track and her head began spinning. When the punch was nearly finished Kate frowned and searched the kitchen for another drink. She was seeing double and when she reached for a can of coke she accidentally dropped a beer bottle. It fell to the floor and crashed to pieces.

Startled, the couple broke away from each other and looked towards the commotion. Kate let out a gasp before she let out a drunken giggle, a 'whoops' leaving her mouth. Only this time it was for real.

The couple gave her a weird stare before they continued making out, leaving Kate all alone.

Kate steadied herself on the counter. She found a cup of something. What was it? Kate didn’t care to find out. She grabbed it and lifted it to her lips however someone snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey Katie Cakes!" A blonde bombshell squealed, she lifted the red solo cup to her lips and took a sip. "What are ya doing, darling?"

Stacey, a popular girl in her Maths class, was leaning on the counter as she fluttered her eyelids at Kate. She was the definition of beauty, with tan skin and long, slender legs, Kate often found herself wishing she looked like Stacey.

_Maybe Seth would notice her then._

The blonde leaned over and whispered in Kate's ear. She too was drunk. "So tell me," she paused, "has Mr Dark & Handsome replied to my text?"

Her mood soured at the thought of what happened earlier in the party. She had simply taken her phone out to call Seth and assure him not to worry about her as she was having fun. But when she did Stacey had snatched her phone, stared at the contact picture and began swooning over him. Then she sent the text and the damage was done before Kate could take her phone back.

_Seth would definitely go for a girl like Stacey._

With a frown on her face, Kate looked straight ahead angrily. Stacey began stroking Kate's hair. Her voice was low and husky under the music.

"You don't mind if I have him, do ya?" She drawled, her mind hazy as she held the cup in her hands. "I was wondering if we could have a 'lil fun... Unless you've already beaten me to it sweetie."

Stacey continued running her hands up against Kate's bare arms. She felt herself feel more and more annoyed by the minute. "No, you wouldn't have. Innocent little Kate-y would never, would she? You're probably still a virgin." She let out a little giggle, clearly wasted.

"It's okay I can keep a secret." She whispered cheekily. Kate decided she had enough, this blonde bitch was pushing her luck.

With a carefree smile on her face, Kate leaned in towards Stacey, even though Kate was drunk her thoughts were perfectly clear.

"Me and Mr Dark & Handsome fucked in the back of his car." She whispered smugly. Of course, the statement wasn't true but she had to give the bitch a taste of her medicine.

Kate blushed at the thought, it was a very scandalous thing to do but it was worth it when Stacey's face dropped, her mouth hanging open as she tried to hide her shock.

"But you can keep a secret, right?" Kate winked and snatched her drink from Stacey before flipping her hair and waltzing off.

Stacey - zero. Kate - one.

Kate stumbled towards the life of the party, specifically where the dancing was happening. She struggled to stay on her feet, the alcohol messing with Kate's mind

She raised the cup of punch to her lips again to take a sip, however once again it was snatched away once more.

"Hey... get your own drink!" Kate spoke drunkenly, her eyes were droopy but they widened at the likes of Seth.

"Holy shit," he paused to examine her head to toe to check if she was alright before he pulled her close to him. "You're drunk."

Seth passed the cup to Richie. He took a sip and tasted the drink. "It's whiskey"

"Great." Seth rolled his eyes, Kate's head was lying on Seth's chest as he held her for a few seconds. "What did I say about not drinking, huh?"

"Seth..." Kate's eyes began fluttering shut before she traced a few fingers on his chest. "You're such a buzzkill."

The two men began receiving strange looks from the party goers. Seth was quick to shoot them down with a dirty look of his own but Richie was starting to sense trouble.

"Seth, we should really start heading out." Both the brothers began looking for discreet ways of exit. Seth placed a protective arm around Kate as he lead her out the party with Richie leading the way.

It was well into the night however the party was still in full swing. The house was large and confusing but Richie was sure that the back door was not too far away.

"Seth?" Kate called out over the loud music. He looked down at her peaceful face, she wasn't asleep yet but her eyes were still closed.

"Mhm?" He replied, looking ahead and pushing people out the way.

"You came to get me."

"Of course. How could I forget you princess?" She let out a light chuckle her legs absentmindedly walking for her.

"Hey Richie, where's this goddamn door?" Just as Seth asked his brother they rounded towards a back foot which lead towards the garden.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief, the three were about to head to the door when a loud shout distracted them.

"Hey! Assholes come back here!" Seth and Richie turned around, Kate had opened her eyes when she heard the loud scream. Around them a crowd was beginning to gather; the music being turned down. Kate was fully awake now and stood on her own two feet, immediately stepping away from Seth.

They were like deer caught in the headlights, Seth and Richie stood tall as the herd of teenagers watched. A guy stepped forward, the voice of the one who had shouted earlier.

"So you crash my party and think you can get away. Not on my watch."

"Okay, relax kid." Seth stepped forward, he waved his hands reassuring the boy he wanted no harm. After all he was still a teen and Seth was a fully-grown man. It was an unfair fight.

Richie stood at the back, watching closely. His brother had everything handled but if trouble were to arise he wouldn't hesitate to step in.

"We just wanted to come get our..." Seth gestured towards Kate, the appropriate words failing to come out his mouth.

What was Kate to them? To him? A friend? A girlfriend? Some girl he kidnapped? Who he had developed feelings for?

"O-our um..." he stuttered as the guy looked impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Our friend." Richie finished, coming to his brother’s rescue. Seth nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_But why did it feel so wrong to call her that?_

Kate looked at Seth, he could feel her stare on him but he refused to look at her.

"Aren't you a little too old to be her friend? Besides this is a college party not a costume one. So, I suggest you get lost or we'll have to settle this outside." The guy spat as he crossed his arms, clearly flexing his muscles to remind the Geckos of their competition.

Except there really was no competition considering that Seth and Richie could take out all the kids here in a mere 5 minutes.

Seth let out a humourless chuckle before looking down at the floor. Kate had her arms crossed, unimpressed at Seth's reaction towards the situation.

"Okay, kid you need to tone it down, I don't want any tr-"

"Hey!" Another voice interrupted the showdown. The voice pushed his way through the crowd before he emerged at the front.

Brad.

"That's the bitch who knocked me out!" He screamed pointing an accusing finger at Kate. She was startled not expecting him to verbally attack her like that.

Seth took a protective step in front of Kate, his anger raising up a notch after remembering how Brad tried to take advantage out of Kate.

He crossed his brows as he gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists. "Next time keep your filthy hands to yourself, _asshole_."

Seth's stare was malicious and if looks could kill Brad would've been 6 feet under. They squared up to each other, Seth's nostrils flaring. Brad already had his ego knocked down after getting taken out by a girl. A few giggles and mocking laughs could be heard from the crowd of teens.

Brad was tall but not tall enough to meet Seth's height. They were dangerously close and all it took was punch to set it all off.

The tension was thick as the whole room was  quiet, except for the music playing in the background. Noticing this Richie stepped forward, positioning himself between the two. His supernatural strength allowed him to push them away by force.

"Now gentlemen-"

"Richard let me pound his fucking face in-"

"Seth," Richie warned as he glared at his brother. Richie turned around looked at Brad and the other guy.

Trying to reason with the boy, Richie spoke out. "Listen, it's been a long night. We just wanna-"

" _THE COPS ARE HERE!"_

Immediately the house turned into frenzy, the high-pitched scream of a girl beg rang in their ears whilst guys began running for the doors. Brad was quick to run, any sort of beef forgotten. Richie and Seth exchanged looks for a moment before they regained their cool.

Seth pulled out his car keys from his pocket and threw them towards Richie. He caught them with ease. "Richie get my car. Me and Kate will take yours back home."

"Could I at least get a thank you?." Richie whined before he bolted for the door, dodging past teenagers. The adrenaline that came with running from cops gave Seth a boost of energy. It was what he was good at.

A panic stricken Kate was leaning against the counter as she worried about getting caught. She was totally not ready to go to prison. Seth approached her, their eyes meeting in the process.

He cupped her face as he brushed a hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. "We got this, okay?"

She nodded silently, the worry easing away. He gave her a small reassuring smile before taking her hand in his and leading her out the door.

They jogged towards the car and slid in quickly. The sound of the were sirens loud but Seth and Kate were quick, the process familiar to them both.

They quickly slid into the car. Seth reversed out of the driveway and zoomed off into the night, leaving the drama from the party all behind them.

 

\---

 

The car pulled up into their driveway. Kate had fallen asleep a while back, the alcohol had her passed out. Seth switched off the lights and killed the ignition before stepping out the car and shutting the door behind him.

He walked round to the other side and opened Kate's door. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. Instead he placed one arm around her and another one underneath and carried her out princess style.

He took her inside the house to her room and gently laid her down on her neatly made bed. Her hair was slightly tousled and her make up a little smeared but she still looked wonderfully pleasant in his eyes.

Seth took off her shoes and unzipped her dress, trying his hardest not to stare too much. He swapped her clothes for a baggy t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. When he was done, he pulled the covers over her petite frame.

Seth walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and a packet of aspirin. He walked back to Kate's room and placed the two items beside her nightstand. She would wake up with a killer hangover but the aspirin would help.

Seth admired her for a few seconds. He came to the conclusion that soon he would tell Kate how he truly felt. Just not tonight.

“You really are something…” Seth muttered to himself as he admired her sleeping figure.

He turned around to exit the room to find Richie casually leaning against the doorframe. A smug grin on his face.

He mouthed the word "whipped" before Seth flipped him off. Richie laughed before he turned around went back to their room.

Seth exited Kate's room, shutting the door behind him. Absentmindedly, he began walking to the living room when his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled out the device, an unknown number calling him. With a confused frown, he answered the call and lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hiya! I was wondering if I had the right number?" A cheery girl spoke over the other line, clearly trying way too hard to sound sexy.

"Who is this?" The voice didn't ring any bells and frankly he was starting to feel weirded out.

"Stacey! You're the dark and handsome one. I saw you at the party, I think your costume was gre-"

Seth's face contorted into one of disgust, he removed the phone from his ear and dropped it into the nearest glass of whiskey.

"Goddamn teenagers." He muttered with a shiver running down his spine.

 


End file.
